


Fight

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhett and Link being compete assholes to each other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Rhett and Link almost never get into physical fights. On a rare occasion when it happens at work, Link lets lust get the better of him and shoves Rhett up against a wall...Prompt: Dub-con/Non-con





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of god, **read the tags**. If you don't think you're gonna like this, don't read it.  
If you're curious but concerned, [go to the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918309#work_endnotes) for a more detailed summary.
> 
> I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I promise to behave after this.

Rhett and Link bickered all the time. To anyone who knew them it wasn’t a shock. But there was something different this time. It didn’t just end with “ok, so where will we go for lunch,” and it didn’t end when they started filming.

Link stormed into their office and slammed the door behind him, not even acknowledging Rhett as he sat down at his desk. 

“Still mad huh?” Rhett said humorlessly.

The very sound of his voice made Link bristle. “Of course I’m still mad!”

“I don’t even know what you have to be mad about! You’re being such an idiot!”

“Are you kidding me?” Link turned his chair to face Rhett sitting on the couch. “This is possibly the stupidest thing you’ve ever done!” 

“_I’ve _ done?” Rhett said, getting to his feet. He always stood up when he was trying to make a point and look intimidating at the same time. 

Link stood to square up against him. “I think maybe you should go home,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. They usually tried so hard not to fight at work, instead waiting til they got home to have a discussion over dinner.

“Why don’t _ you _ go home and put on something pretty,” Rhett smirked. “Maybe it’ll remind me what I like about you.”

Link surprised them both by slapping Rhett on the cheek. They hardly ever lashed out at each other physically but he was so full of rage he couldn’t contain it.

Rhett drew his arm back and swung for Link with an open hand. Anticipating Rhett’s counter strike, Link caught his wrist and spun him around, pressing him face first into the wall. Link pushed down with his arm against the back of Rhett’s shoulders.

Neither spoke for a moment, both surprised by their own actions. There was nothing but the sound of their breathing until Rhett gave a grunt and tried to get Link off him. He didn’t have the strength or leverage in his one arm to push them both away however, and they remained in place.

“You need to show me some respect,” Link growled in Rhett’s ear. 

Rhett laughed sardonically. “I’ll show it when you earn it.” 

Link, still holding on to Rhett’s wrist, leaned against him with all his body weight and reached down to open Rhett’s belt. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Rhett demanded.

“Earning it,” Link said, moving on to the fly of Rhett’s jeans.

“Like hell you are,” Rhett said, struggling against Link’s hold. 

“Don’t be such a little bitch Rhett,” Link muttered, before spitting on his hand and shoving it down the back of Rhett’s pants. 

“I swear to God Link…” Rhett said seriously. 

“Shut up,” Link said and pushed a barely lubed finger into Rhett’s ass. 

Rhett’s head fell forward against the wall and he groaned at the intrusion. Barely giving him time to get used to it, Link added a second finger without warning. It was more difficult to get in than the first but he didn’t have the patience to work it in gradually. 

Trying to hold Rhett down with his shoulder, Link undid the string of his sweatpants. Rhett took the momentary lapse as an opportunity to push back, knocking Link onto the floor.

Link flipped over onto his front and scrambled to get back on his feet, but before he could get away Rhett dragged his sweatpants down his legs and climbed on top of him. 

“Shit,” Link muttered and struggled under Rhett’s weight. 

Rhett sat on the back of his thighs and placed a large hand in the centre of his back. “Stay still you little shit,” Rhett growled. He pulled Link’s underwear down and spat in the general direction of his hole. With little care, he smeared it down Link’s crack and shoved a finger inside him.

“Aw gross man,” Link groaned still trying to push Rhett off him. “Get the fuck off me.” 

“I said stay still,” Rhett said again, moving his hand to Link’s head and pressing his cheek to the floor.

“Careful Rhett! You’re gonna break my glasses!” 

“I’m not falling for that,” Rhett said, pushing a second long finger into Link’s ass. 

Link reached uselessly at Rhett’s arms, but he wasn’t budging. He could see his laptop’s charger on the floor in front of the couch and thought maybe if he grabbed it he could swing it at Rhett to get him off. As Rhett scissored his fingers, Link stretched out in front of him to try and grab the wire of the charger but it was just out of his reach. 

Rhett withdrew his fingers and pushed down his jeans and boxer-briefs before spitting in his hand to lube his cock. He gave it a few quick pumps until he was hard and shuffled forward to reach Link’s hole.

“Don’t you fucking dare Rhett,” Link warned, grabbing again for the charger.

“Someone needs to put you in your place,” Rhett growled. He kept his hand on the side of Link’s head and used his free hand to guide his cock into Link’s opening. 

Link let out a long low grunt as Rhett forced his way inside. It wasn’t as good as actual lube, but Link was glad of the saliva Rhett had so carelessly spread around. It was a tight fit but he was soon fully sheathed.

Rhett pulled out a couple of inches feeling the pull of Link’s muscles, before pressing forward again. Link gave another moan in response. “Is it even in?” he choked out with a laugh. 

Rhett was burning with so much rage and lust that he didn’t bother to answer. He pulled out again, just a couple of inches, not wanting to actually injure Link, and pushed back in.

“If you’re going to fuck me at least do it properly,” Link complained against the floor. “There’s Vaseline in my desk.”

Rhett laughed humorlessly. “Yeah right, I’m not letting you up” he said with another shallow thrust. 

“I swear I won’t move,” Link said. “You’re just pissing me off with this weak-ass fuck.” 

Rhett moved the hand holding down Link’s head. When Link didn’t immediately lash out he decided to trust him, against his better judgment. He pulled his cock out and climbed off Link’s prone body before quickly crossing the room to his desk. 

He didn’t know why Link had suddenly given in but he didn’t care. As he took the three steps back to Link’s place on the floor he quickly coated his cock in Vaseline and knelt back down. 

Link was taken completely by surprise when Rhett grabbed his shoulder and flipped him onto his back. Now he wanted to look at him? “What, is your ego so fragile that you need me looking up at you?” Link smirked. He balled his hand into a fist and swung for Rhett’s face, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him back. 

Rhett placed a hand on the floor to steady himself and glared down at Link. “If that bruises I swear to god, I will end you.” He grabbed Link’s ankles and pushed them up towards his chest, almost folding him in half. Hooking both legs over his shoulders, he used a free hand to guide his cock back inside Link.. 

Link closed his eyes and gave a small moan. The glide of the Vaseline was a welcome relief to both of them but Rhett didn’t particularly want Link to know he cared. He grabbed Link’s wrists, pinned them to the floor above his head and gave a few hard thrusts. Link’s eyes were still closed but Rhett kept staring into his face to see his reaction.

“Put your back into it you dick,” Link said, his eyes still closed. “I’ve had better fucks from my own little finger.” 

“Will you shut the fuck up,” Rhett grunted. 

Link was becoming breathless, but he still managed to antagonize Rhett. “You can’t even get me hard,” he said, indicating his own cock. “I can’t believe I never realised how bad—“ 

Rhett cut him off, putting a hand over his mouth. “I said shut the fuck up,” he growled, pressing down harder than necessary. 

Link’s eyes flew open, his eyes showing nothing but fury. He used the hand Rhett had just released to try and push him away from his mouth but Rhett was too strong. Instead he turned his attention to his own cock. He glanced around for the Vaseline but couldn’t find it, so he had to settle for gentle, dry strokes. 

“I’m so sick of your shit,” Rhett muttered, his thrusting becoming more sharp and rough. Each pump of his hips was inching Link across the floor; he would probably have rug burn on his ass.

Link recognized the look on Rhett’s face as he approached orgasm. He doubted Rhett would wait around for Link to come as well and started stripping his cock a little more vigorously. 

Rhett gave a long grunt and pulled out just as he was about to come, ropes of jizz hitting Link’s balls and cock and just touching the hem of his t-shirt.

He removed the hand from Link’s mouth and continued to milk his cock until he was completely spent.

“You absolute asshole,” Link said, slowing his movement. “What did you do that for?”

“I told you,” Rhett panted. “I’m putting you in your place. You look good covered in my come.”

As Rhett dismounted, Link pumped his cock a few more times until he was coming too, mixing his come with Rhett’s. He lay still on his back, panting heavily and feeling completely sated. 

Neither man spoke for several minutes, Rhett collapsed on the couch and Link still lying on the floor. Rhett was the first to move, standing up and extending an arm to help Link to his feet. 

“I think I’m gonna go home,” Rhett said, glancing at the clock. It was too early really, but he knew he wouldn’t be getting any work done the rest of the day. “You coming?”

“You go on ahead. I’m going to stick around for another while. I’ll take an Uber.” Link said, pulling his underwear back on and ignoring the come soaking into it. “And I’m still mad at you.”

“Ditto,” Rhett said, before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. 

“I’m gonna get you for that,” Link said before Rhett got out through the door.

Rhett laughed humorlessly. “You can try.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**  
Rhett and Link get into a fight at work, as things get more heated, Link shoves Rhett up against a wall and tries to get into his pants. When he goes to open his own pants, Rhett knocks him back onto the floor and forces himself on Link. They both say "don't you dare" before, then partway through Link gets into it a bit (but Rhett's intention doesn't change).


End file.
